


Happy Anniversary

by meryswanhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, Domestic Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Happy Anniversary, Married Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swan-Jones Family, Vaginal Sex, anniversary dinner, fancy dinner, strawberries sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryswanhook/pseuds/meryswanhook
Summary: Emma and Killian celebrate their second anniversary. He surprises her





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> First, and as always, I wanted to apologize for any grammar mistake. I hope there aren’t big awful mistakes. I wanted to thank @JMOismyQueen for being my beta reader and to my lovely twin, @Heikemueller13 for helping me when I was struggling hehe.
> 
> Second, HAPPY 2 YEARS ANNIVERSARY TO OUR BABIES! I can’t believe it’s been two years. I wanted to write this to honor them.
> 
> Enjoy and I hope you like it. All support is appreciated.

 

The sun entered the window, its rays dancing in his face. He opened his eyes and placed his arm over his face to stop the intense light. He looked to his side, seeing the most perfect woman lying next to him, still asleep, and smiled. Of course, she wouldn’t awake, not even the most intense light could disturb her, and that was perfect for his plans. Killian sat up straight and placed a light kiss on her forehead, caring not to wake her. Then, he stood up and paced outside their bedroom.

The first thing he did was walk to the bedroom next to theirs, their baby’s nursery. When he entered, he saw her baby girl already awake, playing, or better chewing, one of her stuffed animals. Killian laughed. The instant Hope saw her daddy, she started giggling.

-Aye, little love, daddy is here- he picked her up and she placed her little arms in her father’s chest. Killian gave her a kiss on her forehead, rubbing his nose with hers. He grabbed her plushie, a swan, and gave it to her before heading out of the nursery and downstairs. -Do you want to help me to make mummy breakfast? - he asked with a low voice. Hope didn’t even look at him, she was concentrated in her toy and Killian smiled.

In the kitchen, he placed her on her highchair, securing her so she wouldn’t fall -But first, let’s give you your breakfast. You are hungry, aren’t you?

This was one of their morning routines. Emma or Killian feed Hope, distracting her and making her giggle, while the other made breakfast for the two of them.

Killian gave her her bottle, as well as some cereal after giving her plushie back.

-Come on, little love, let’s make breakfast for mummy, shouldn’t we? We are going to surprise her with breakfast in bed. Today is a special day- Hope looked at him with her big blue eyes wide opened. He knew she couldn’t understand him and answer, but he didn’t care. Killian tickled her on her tummy, making her laugh. That sound was one of his favorites. Hope smiled at him with her four teeth smile, showing the dimples of her cheeks. Killian smiled too seeing his daughter like that. She was so adorable. The most perfect baby, and he was so proud to introduce her as his daughter. Hope was a cute girl who smiled at everyone and who was always giggling. She loved when people made silly faces in front of her and she would burst into laughter, making her parents glow with pride and affection.

Killian started the coffee machine and reached for the pancake mix. He’s learnt to make pancakes, knowing Emma loved them as it was her favorite thing for breakfast. Killian liked them too, although he preferred their own version of pancakes, he reminded himself, grinning mischievously. He shook his head.

When he finished, he placed the pancakes in a plate and covered them with chocolate syrup, making a heart with it. He chopped a banana in slides and placed them around the goodies. To end it, he put some raspberries on top of them. He took the cutlery and placed them in a tray besides the plate and two cups of coffee, Emma’s with cream. He left a free space at the side of the tray.

-We did it alright, didn’t we, Hope? Don’t you think mummy will love this? - he asked his daughter, as if he were searching her approval. Hope giggled and reached for his father, moving her arms and opening her little hands -aye, love. So impatient to be with mommy, aren’t you? - he laughed, pressing another kiss to her hair.

He went upstairs with Hope moving in his arms. He kissed her cheeks, trying to comfort her and stop her from moving that much. In their bedroom, Emma was still fast asleep. He looked at her again. God, he loved that woman so much. She was lying on her side, facing him, her eyes closed and her lips in a straight line. Her hair was a mess behind her on the pillow but also in her face. She had one hand under the pillow next to her face, and the other clutching the sheets against her body. He smiled and paced towards the crib they had in the room for Hope. Some nights, if she was fussy, she would sleep there.

-You must stay quiet for some minutes while I go back for breakfast, ok little love? - he whispered, sitting Hope in the crib. She stared at him with both her eyes and mouth open, and then looked down again to examine her surroundings. He checked on Emma again and exited the room, seeing Hope silently playing with some toys. He went down to the kitchen, and then back upstairs. First, he entered Henry’s old bedroom. Yesterday, he bought a bouquet of flowers to give Emma with their breakfast and he hid them there so she wouldn’t see them. He placed them in the free spot he had left in the tray, and then went to their bedroom. Hope was concentrated in her games and she didn’t even notice him. Emma was still in the same position as before. He put the tray in his nightstand and paced to the crib to pick Hope.

-We are going to wake mummy now, ok? - he whispered in her ear. Hope moved to place her head in her dad’s chest and babbled something unintelligible. Killian lowered her to the bed and as soon she was free of his daddy’s arms, she cradled to her mum, collapsing in her chest and embracing her around the neck with her little arms. Hope giggled and gave a watery kiss to her mum. Emma stirred, shocked as how her sleep has been interrupted, but when she felt the tiny body next to hers, a big smile appeared on her lips. She loosened the sheets and placed her hand on Hope’s back, pulling her closer to her body.

-Who do we have here? - she mumbled, still with sleepy voice. She kissed Hope on her hair and then looked up just to see Killian smiling widely at her. She returned his smile.

-She missed mummy- he whispered.

-And I missed my baby too. Did you sleep well, Hopey? - she asked, rubbing her nose to Hope's. The baby was more interested in the necklace around her mum's neck to pay her attention and fondled with it. Emma looked at Killian again and smiled. -I like this way of waking up.

-Then, my job is complete here- he laughed. Killian sat on bed next to Emma and gave her a kiss on the forehead, caressing Hope's back. -Good morning, love.

-Morning- she smiled, kissing him on the lips. She stared at him for a few seconds before grinning widely -and happy anniversary, my handsome husband.

-Happy second anniversary to you too, my beautiful wife- Killian lowered his lips to hers again, kissing his wife sweetly, before they were interrupted by the head of their baby daughter between them. They both laughed and Hope looked at them, clueless of what just happened. -Hope and I made breakfast for you. Also, I got beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.

He turned around to his nightstand, picking the tray and placing it on the bed between them -Hope is fed, so you don't have to worry about giving her breakfast. Just enjoy yourself- he whispered the last part, giving a peck to her lips. Killian picked Hope from her mother's lap and placed her in his, tickling her belly.

-You know, Hope? Today is a very special day, little love. Two years ago today, your mummy and I got married. It was the best day of my very long life. You want to hear the story?

They both loved telling Hope stories of their relationship, although they knew she didn't understand them, and they would have to tell them again when she got older. But they didn't mind.

-When I first saw your mummy that day- Killian said, looking at his daughter but pointing Emma with his finger -I was speechless. I couldn't breathe. She is beautiful, we all can agree with that, but when I saw her standing at the end of the aisle dressed in white… I only could stare at her, she was stunning. I couldn't believe that was really happening, but with each step she was approaching me, and it felt more real the minute she was in my arms. I still can’t believe she chose to stay with this old pirate.

Emma never broke her eyes apart of him. She was looking at her husband with loving eyes and a sweet smile, remembering that day too.

-Well, when I saw this man here, I knew I was the luckiest woman ever. Not only because we all can agree that he is dashing, don't tell your dad I said this, he already has a big head- she looked at her husband with a sassy smile and winked -but also because he is the most caring man I've ever met and I knew that I would be loved in his arms. I was so ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

At that time, they were both staring directly into each other's eyes, forgetting Hope for a second, who was distracted with her own games, fiddling her fingers in Killian's neck charms.

-I love you- whispered Killian, leaning over Emma, holding tightly into Hope so she wouldn't fall. Emma moved closer to him and gave him a kiss that lasted a couple of seconds.

They spent an hour or so being lazy in bed, eating the pancakes Killian made for them, Hope between them moving and giggling and giving her parents cuddles. Emma looked at her little family and smiled.

\----

There were lots of papers and files in the sheriff desk. Emma was concentrated in her work, writing down some notes and her brows furrowed. She had been working hard for some hours at the station. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She was that focused that she hadn’t noticed the figure standing by the doorframe. She smiled when she saw who was there.

The man walked into the little office with a mischievous grin. He had a package in his hands.

-Mrs. Swan-Jones? – he said innocently -I’ve been asked to deliver this package- he offered it to her and while she stood up, she picked the box.

-Wha… who? – she sat over the edge of the desk and looked to his piercing blue eyes, grinning.

-I think it was, if you let me, your dashing husband.

-Oh, really? – she played along with a flirting smile. Emma removed the cover and picked the piece of clothing. It was a blue jumpsuit with long sleeves. It had a belt in the waist. -This is the jumpsuit I saw in that little shop the other day- she gasped, more to herself than to anyone else. Attached to the box, there was a card. She took the little piece of paper and read: _I bet, well I know, you will look beautifully dashing in this tonight. I love you._ She smiled and looked at Killian, who was staring at her with a sweet smile. -If you see my husband you can tell him that I love it so very much and I will gladly wear it tonight.

Killian let a little laughed -I will tell him- the both laughed and this time, Killian stepped a little closer to her -being serious, do you like it? – he whispered. Emma smiled. She put the package in her desk and took his hand, pulling him to her so he was standing between her legs.

-You know I do. Thank you- she tilted her head and kissed him on the lips -where are we going tonight?

-It’s a surprise- he placed his hand and hook on her waist and smiled before leaning again to kiss her. But she moved away slightly.

-Come on, Killian, tell me- he moved his head and she sighed -pirate.

Killian shrugged -The only thing you need to know is that your parents will come to pick Hope at 7:30pm and reservations are at 8:30.

-Aye, captain- she made a pout with her lips, giving up on trying to discover what he had planned. Instead, she embraced his hips with her legs and his neck with her arms -and I hope you’ve planned a more private celebration- she murmured against his lips, a wicked smile on her lips -one were we are both naked, maybe me wearing a sexy set of lingerie and your hands and mouth all over my body- her breath was tickling his skin and suddenly, he felt the room getting warmer.

-Minx- he groaned, stroking the curves of her body -but no need to worry, everything is set for us to enjoy ourselves tonight.

-Good. Now, I must get back to work- she pushed him away, grinning.

He sighed -You are mean.

-I married a pirate- she teased, laughing.

-That is very true. And I married a bloody siren- they both laughed -I love you, Emma.

\----

That evening, Killian was playing with Hope while Emma was getting ready for their date. Killian was already in his suit. For once, he wasn’t wearing leather, and although he knew Emma loved when he wore it, they were going to a fancy restaurant in the city, and it was better if he wore something more modern. He chose a blue tie, one that matched Emma’s jumpsuit. Suddenly, he heard Emma’s heels clicking as she went downstairs. The blue garment fit perfectly her body, the belt adjusting to her waist. Her hair was in a side bun, some hairs loose framing her round face. Her eyes had the perfect amount of makeup and her lips were colored in red. She was wearing the necklace she always wore, one Killian gifted her on her birthday, an anchor. In her hand, a clutch, and in her fingers, the engagement ring and the wedding band shinned proudly. Killian opened his mouth, admiring her beauty. He was rooted to the floor. Hope was fussing in his arms. Emma paced towards him, smiling.

-Love, you look… wow- Killian was never out of words, he could give long speeches anytime he wanted, but every time his wife was in front of him, he was speechless. Emma giggled, blushing with her husband’s reaction -little love, isn’t your mummy stunning? – he whispered in Hope’s ear, never tearing his eyes away of Emma.

In that moment, there was a knock on the door and David and Mary Margaret entered their house.

-Emma, look at you- sighted Mary Margaret, hugging Emma.

-You look beautiful, honey- that was David, caressing Emma’s cheek -happy anniversary to you too- he moved his gaze to Killian, and then to his granddaughter -you can go now, I got Hope- he tried to remove her from Killian’s arms, but he wouldn’t let him.

-Wait a second, mate, I want to say goodbye to my little girl- David and Killian were always like that. They competed over Hope’s love. The truth was that David was in love with his granddaughter and he couldn’t stand being away from her, so every time they visited, he tried to have her in his arms all the time. But Killian hated staying away from his daughter too, even if she was with her grandpa a few meters away. -Your grandpa wants me away, Hope, so he can have you all for himself. He is mean, isn’t he? – Killian murmured to his daughter, looking at David with his brow furrowed. David chuckled -but you are my little girl, only mine.

-Babe, we must go now- Emma walked towards Killian, putting her hand on his back, comforting him. She placed her other hand on her baby’s little head -mummy is going to miss you, Hopey- she said moving her face closer to Hope’s, their foreheads touching -but daddy and I need some alone time. We will see you tomorrow- Hope opened her arms, wanting her mum to grab her. Emma placed her on her hip, hugging her -be good at your grandparents, baby girl. I love you so much. Now, your daddy is going to say goodbye and he is going to behave and not make a show with grandpa. Boys are silly, you know, Hopey? -Emma looked at Killian, then to her father and again to her husband, both looking at her with a shy smile.

Killian leaned over to be at Hope’s height -Good night, little love. I love you.

Mary Margaret took Hope from Emma’s arms and the five of them walked out the door, making their separate ways to each car.

-So, are you going to tell me where are we going? -Emma asked once they were both seated in the car, Emma at the passenger seat and Killian in the driver’s one.

-No, love, but you will know very soon- Emma sighed and Killian turned on the engine.

\----

They reached the restaurant. They’ve driven almost one hour to get to Boston. They were in a nice area, lots of restaurants with lights, and people in the streets. It was a busy area, with young people and some couples walking through the street. Killian parked in front of a fancy restaurant and hand in hand, they entered it. It was nice, lights low, some couples from different ages were already there. The maître guided them to their table. It was in a quiet space, a vase with some flowers between two candles. Killian opened the chair to Emma, and she sat.

-Always a gentleman- she complimented with a little chuckle. Killian sat in front of her and laughed too. Immediately, he took her hands in his and the prosthetic hand.

-You like it here? – he asked, searching her eyes.

-You know I do. I love everything you do- Emma smiled, caressing the side of his hand with her thumb. She sighed, looking at her surroundings -I hope she will be alright.

-You know she will. Your parents are good with her, and Hope loves spending time with them- Killian reassured her, kissing her hand. Emma sighed again.

-I know, but I can’t help missing her.

-You are her mum, it’s normal. It would say so little of you if you didn’t feel that way- they weren’t apart from Hope that much, always spending their days with her. They loved their baby girl and they wanted to be with her as much as possible.

-It’s nice to be alone here with you tho. I missed this- she put a tiny smile into her lips. Killian smiled too.

-Me too. It’s funny how I’m always the one who doesn’t want to let go of Hope when we leave her with your parents, but the minute she’s gone you are the one who wants to be back with her.

The both laughed. The sumiller approached them with a bottle of wine and poured it into their glasses. They thanked him -What can I say? -Emma answered when they were alone again -I love that little girl so much, and every second apart from her it’s torture.

-I understand the feeling- he sighed, thinking of his little girl sprawled over his chest, laughing because he is tickling her -it hurts when we leave her at daycare and that’s only for some hours. I don’t know what we will do when she starts kindergarten.

-Killian, no. She’s growing up too fast, I don’t want to think of when she goes to school. She’s walking now and she will start talking very soon- Emma mourned. It seemed like it was yesterday when they brought her home, when she was so little that she fit in the crook of their arms. Now, she was eating baby food, could spend the whole day crawling and could walk. Hope loved to walk. As soon as she was awake and had had her breakfast, she wanted to be placed on the floor. She would fuss and kick if she was being held so much. And as the almost 1-year old baby she was, she loved to babble and shriek every time she could, prepared to start talking. She had four tiny teeth and she loved to chew everything.

-It’s so unfair- Killian added with a sad smile -I love seeing her growing and how she discovers the world, but I want her to stay a baby, I don’t want her to get tired of me.

-Oh, babe -Emma reached for his hand above the table and interlaced their fingers -that won’t happen. She loves her daddy so much. She is your little girl after all. If she’s going to get tired of some of us, that would be me. You can’t say no to her, not if she looks at you with those big blue eyes, pouting.

-That’s because you taught her to do that! You always pout me like that- he defended himself. Emma rolled her eyes -but love, you are her mother and she loves you so much and she will always need you.

-We are such babies- Emma laughed, sighing.

-Emma? – he called her, meeting her eyes -we can try for another one. I know we talked about this, but I do really want another little lad or lass around us.

-If it’s with you, always- she smiled sweetly, moving her thumb over his hand -but first, let us enjoy Hope as a toddler and focus on her. And when she is a little older, we can try again.

It wasn’t the first time they have talked about having another baby. They both wanted the same, wanted a family with more than one kid. The first time they talked about it, it was that time when Emma saw him playing with little Alex. She already knew he was good with kids, as he had taken care of Henry when he was younger, and he didn’t have his memories. But that day, seeing him with the kid, did something in her heart. That night, they talked about children of their own, and when, not if, they defeated the Black Fairy and Emma’s destiny would be broken, they would try. They talked about how many children they wanted, and even though they didn’t really know how many kids they wanted, they agreed that they would have more than one so he or she could grow with a sibling, someone to get in trouble with and someone to cover their backs, as Emma didn’t have. Killian told her how amazing it was having someone with him, someone who watched after him, even when both Liam and his childhood were taken away.

-Also, you will need a crew to sail the Jolly Roger- Emma laughed before attacking her food. Her chicken Parmesan just arrived, and her mouth watered at the sight of it.

-Aye, that’s true. Hope and I can manage with the both of us alone, but it would be nice to have more people.

-They will have so much fun sailing with their daddy.

-And mummy won’t come? – he asked with a chuckle.

-Oh, she will, but she will be occupied tanning on deck.

-Love, that’s not fair. If we are all pirates, we all must work- he was amused with her answer, a spark on his eyes as he responded her. She looked at him with a mischievous grin.

-Now I’m a pirate? I thought I was a princess; you always call me that.

-You are a princess; we all know that. But you are married to a pirate, so that makes you one too…- he rested his elbows on the table and leaned over her, lips close to hers, eyes locked with her green eyes. She gulped -or you want me to help you remember how much of a pirate you can be, and how dirty and filthy you are? – his last words were nothing but a whisper, for her ears only.

-I may need that remembering…- she flirted back, chin resting on her palm and fluttering her lashes -so if you convince me, then I may help you with your ship.

It amused her how quickly the topic of the conversation has changed, from talking to random stuff to flirting like teenagers. But that always happened with them. She didn’t have to pretend with him and to hide her secrets or what she wanted. She could be honest with him. They liked to flirt, and they would play along when the other acted cheeky, they both liked it, as much as they loved how those little games always ended. Emma’s foot went to rub Killian’s leg. He flinched but when he looked at her, she was concentrated in her food, a big grin on her lips.

\----

-So, do you want to go back to Storybrooke and to Hope, or you want to stay in the hotel room I booked? – Killian asked, returning to the conversation they had during dinner. Emma was holding Killian’s arm and they had just come out of the restaurant, their bellies full and happy. The night was warm, so they didn’t need a coat. Emma sighed.

-As much as I love Hope and I would love to see her tonight, I would love to go to that hotel of yours- she chuckled, tilting her head to look at him with a grin -and celebrate our anniversary the right way- she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips -but first, let me call my mum and check on Hope.

He nodded and while she picked her phone from her purse, he guided her to their parked car. After some minutes talking, Emma hung the phone.

-She is alright. Hope has dragged mum to the garden, wanting to walk, and she tried to chase their dog. When he noticed that Hope couldn’t run behind him, he has started to lick her on the face, and she couldn’t stop giggling. Dad had everything on video, and he will show us tomorrow. She was exhausted so after playing a little with Neal, they’ve put her to bed. As mum said, she’s sleeping like an angel.

-Well, she is an angel- Killian added, making them both laugh. -You alright? – he reached for her hand, placing their interlaced hand on her thigh.

-Yes- she nodded, squeezing his hand -you better start driving if you want to see the present that awaits you under this beautiful jumpsuit my husband has gifted me. The sooner we arrive, the sooner you’ll see it.

-Bloody hell- he started the engine, a low grunt in his throat as the images of what could be under her reproduced in his head. She laughed with a smirk.

\----

The hotel wasn't far away from the restaurant, just a couple of minutes away. It was a nice building, new. Killian parked in front of it and they both jumped off the car and walked to the front desk, where a young man gave them their keys and showed them where the elevator was. Once they were alone, Killian's arm was wrapped around her waist, squeezing it and holding her closer to him, if that was possible.

-Wait until we are in our room, tiger- she murmured, suppressing a giggle, but at the same time she grabbed him by the neck and forced his lips to hers. They moaned when they felt the other's body pressing tightly, their most intimate parts touching under their clothes. Emma was the first who broke the kiss, her hands going under his jacket and caressing his strong body. She moaned again when he jerked his hips to hers, turning her around so she was pinned against the wall, and in seconds, his lips were against hers again, kissing her breathlessly. The "cling" noise of the elevator indicating they've reached their floor forced them to remove their hands from the other, in order not to get caught if there was someone at the other side of the doors.

The floor was empty. It was late and it was probably all the guests were already in their rooms. They stumbled hand in hand to their rooms, Killian's only hand grabbing her ass, making Emma jump and giggle.

-Pirate- she mumbled, moving her head to kiss him on the lips.

-Guilty- they reached their room and Killian opened the door, closing it quickly behind them. Emma giggled when he pressed her against it, placing his hands on her hips. Emma placed hers in his chest and their lips met in a tender and slow kiss, that soon grew into a passionate one. Killian ran his hand all over her body, caressing every inch above her clothes. His hand and hook slid over her cleavage, removing the sleeves. He groaned -This isn’t the best piece of clothing to remove.

-You chose it- she moaned against his lips. She put his hands aside and started undoing his vest and pants. She needed him naked. Emma pushed his jacket, vest and shirt aside. At the sight of his bare and muscular chest, she wetted her lips, devouring him with her eyes. He was handsome. So damn handsome. Like a god.

-See something you like? - he whispered, catching her by the waist and pulling her to him.

-Shut up- her lips were on his again, grabbing him by his biceps and walking to the bed until he stumbled at the edge of the bed, both falling, Emma on top of Killian. Emma stood up clumsily, let her blond curls free and slowly, she unzipped her jumpsuit, letting it fall sliding over her body, discovering the set of lingerie she wore under it. She stepped out of it, standing still in front of Killian, who had his mouth opened, glancing her up and down. She wore red, see through lingerie. The bra let nothing to the imagination, Killian could see her erect nipples, waiting to be touched. The thong was so tiny it barely covered her center and Killian noticed the wetness in the fabric. He licked his lips, seeing the vision his wife was. He moved to a sitting position and put his hands on her hips, caressing the skin there and pulling her to him, but she stopped him placing her hand on his shoulder.

-What do we have here?- she moved to the side of the bed, where there was a tray with two champagne glasses and a bowl with strawberries and chocolate -now I understand why you didn’t let me order dessert- she looked at him with half closed eyes and a little smirk.

-Emma- he groaned, moving behind her and embracing her from behind -not now. I need you so bad- he slid his hands over her body, tracing the valley of her breasts down to her thighs, rubbing a finger over her clit, making her moan -and I know you need me too, I can feel it, you are so wet- he pinched her there and she let a little shriek.

-You ordered this for a reason, and we will use it- she leaned over so her ass was pressed against his crotch and picked the glasses and the bottle.

-Minx- Killian groaned. Emma turned around and looked at him with a mischievous grin and sat on the bed, pouring the beverage in the glasses, offering him one. Emma was enjoying this little torture. She wasn’t going to let him waiting for so long, they both needed the same thing, but they both knew that the more they waited, the more pleasant it would be later. He was looking at her in the eye, his body pressed to hers while they sipped from their glass. He placed his glass in his nightstand and soon his hand was on her thigh, caressing it from knee to hip, up and down and slowly moving to her inner thigh. Emma was trembling with anticipation, his hand going up her leg but never touching her there were she needed him the most.

-Killian…- she begged, moving her legs closer, clutching them so she could have a little friction there.

-Oh no, love. You wanted to tease me, now I’ll tease you- he said, moving his hook to the other leg, parting them again so they weren’t touching. Killian leaned over her body, pressing himself in the right places, his chest against her breasts, her crotch against her thigh, were she could sense him, all erect and ready for her. He reached for the bowl of strawberries with chocolate and picked one -Want one? - he offered it to her, the chocolate all over his thumb and index finger. She wasted no time, opening her mouth and biting it, licking his lips too, a moaning sound dying in her throat. After she swallowed it, Killian brought his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely and savoring the chocolate in her mouth. Emma moaned when Killian moved on top of her, pinning her against the mattress, every inch of their bodies touching.

-I’m tired of waiting- he mumbled against her lips, going down her jaw and neck, a path of wet kisses till he reached the valley of her breasts. He moved the straps of her bra down, as well as the cups, freeing her round and perfect breasts, her pert nipples pointing at him. He latched one, lapping and biting the bud, while with his hand he played with the other one, doing the same his mouth was doing to its twin. Emma arched her back, giving him more access and let a moan out. Then, Killian continued going down, kissing her belly button and he stopped when he met the waistband of her panties. He looked at him between her thighs with a hungry and cheeky smile.

-Don’t stop- she moaned, moving her hand to his head and caressing his hair. Killian laughed and she shivered. He continued kissing her over the fabric. He removed her thong, sliding it down her legs, until she was completely nude before him. He kissed up her body again, a wet path up her legs and her thighs, missing that perfect spot and she groaned, desperate to feel him there. He moved to lay on top of her again, locking their lips in a slow and passionate kiss, careful to press himself against her clit. Emma took advantage of that position and moved her hands to his trousers, unbuttoning them, but he stopped her before she could finish -Killian, I want you naked.

-Be patient, love. You wanted to play, didn’t you? - he moved again, picking another strawberry. This time he placed it on her lips the exact seconds to wet them with the chocolate before he moved it down her body, making a path of chocolate down her neck, going to her breasts and circling her nipples with it, down her tummy to her clit. He moved it in her clit, pressing it there making her moan loudly. He went down to her entrance, soon the fruit covered in her juices -I’m sure this will taste divine- Killian locked eyes with her, who was already watching and took a bite of the fruit with her essence. Emma moaned, finding that so arousing that she felt warmer in her belly, a little tingle there. They’ve done lots of kinky stuff on their bed, food sex too, but it was always amusing to do that again. Killian chuckled -perfect. Want to taste yourself, love? I bet you want- Emma nodded and Killian laughed again, lying on his side next to her and placing the strawberry in her mouth. She bit it, moaning again when, along with the chocolate she tasted something more, something tangy -you like it? - Emma didn’t have time to answer because Killian’s lips were on her mouth again, kissing her, taking her breath away. And again, he started going down her body, licking the chocolate he had traced, and this time, when he reached her clit, he didn’t stop there, but started licking and biting it. Emma let a loud moan, her arousal increasing at the same time his speed increased. He licked her from her clit to her entrance and he added a finger, introducing it in her hole, making her scream with pleasure. He added a second and a third finger while he stroked her bundle of nerves with his thumb, helping himself with his tongue. Emma arched her back, clenching the sheets in her fist and her other hand on his head, placing him there and urging him to move, to continue licking. Killian continued his ministrations between her thighs, devouring her and enjoying her moans of pleasure, that felt like music to his ears. That was the best thing to him, bringing her to the edge, giving her what she wanted. He blew cold air to her clit, and she clenched around his fingers, her climax close.

-Killian. Fuck. I’m almost there- she cried, moving her hips up to meet his mouth, needing her release -almost…

-That’s it, love. Come around my fingers- with a couple of thrusts and licks, she came in her mouth and he continue moving his fingers inside and out, lapping her juices while she trembled with the aftershocks. Killian moved up her body again, holding himself in his forearms and brought his fingers to his lips, licking Emma’s arousal. She moaned again, already feeling her insides twisting, not satisfied yet.

-Let me- she whispered, holding his wrist and moving his hand to her mouth, all his fingers inside it. She never broke eye contact with him, seeing him gulping, his own arousal growing inside his pants, that were already suffocating him. When she finished, she moved them, so he was on his back. Emma straddled his hips and undid his pants, pushing them down his legs along with his boxers. His cock was long and thick, already standing, ready for her. She stroked it with her hand, expert movements and lowered her head to give him the satisfaction he had previously give her, but he stopped her, his hand on his chin.

-There will be time for that later, love. Now, I want to be inside you- she moved up his body and sat on his hip, aligning his cock with her entrance and burying him inside her, both moaning in pleasure. Emma stayed still a couple of seconds to adjust and then she started moving, slowly. Killian turned them both around, so Emma was lying on her back again, Killian hovering over her. He kept moving, increasing his movements. Emma moaned, almost screaming when she moved her legs up his hips and he buried deeper inside her, reaching that spot that had her seeing stars. She grabbed his arms, scratching his biceps with her nails and he groaned.

-Oh god- she mumbled, her lips in his, kissing him desperately.

-Killian will do- she bit his lip and he grunted with a little chuckle. He moved his lips to her perfect and soft breasts, lapping the red and sensitive bud.

-Ahh. There. Just there, Killian. Harder. Faster- she begged, ecstasy building in her belly, the tingling sensation before reaching her orgasm.

-Like this, love? - he thrusted his hips forwards, hitting with his pelvic bone her clit and she screamed, she couldn’t suppress it, not when she was that close -tell me what you want.

-I want to come, Killian. And I want you to come with me- he came back to her lips, kissing her softly before breaking apart, a moan escaping his lips, his member pulsing inside her, Emma’s walls flickering around him before they both came together, their orgasms hitting at the same time, milking the other dry as they both screamed in ecstasy, blue eyes locked with green.

-You are perfect- he mumbled, trembling after drying himself off, still inside of her. She had her eyes almost closed, her lips parted, moaning and panting, wanting air in her lungs. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple, rubbing his nose with hers, kissing her swollen lips.

-I love you- she whispered pressing her head against the pillow, a satisfied smile imprinted to her lips, looking at the love of her life.

They both groaned when he was out of her, feeling the loss of their bodies being one, connected in the most intimate way. Emma cradled against his chest, both his arms embracing her and pulling her closer to his body. She hid her head in the crook of his neck, kissing the skin she could reach.

-I love you- she whispered again; her voice muffled with his body.

-I love you too. More than anything.

They both stayed in silence, breathing at the same rhythm, bodies entangled and with sated smiles in their lips. They were in each other’s arms; they didn’t need anything else.

 


End file.
